


HR Wells x Witch!Reader - Exclusively Magical (AU)

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf, HR being a dork, Implied Ending, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: “Magic is a sophisticated craft; you can’t just say ‘pizza-us apparatus’!” You heatedly scold your boyfriend and snatch the wand out of his hand, which he’d been fiddling with your magical item. “We’re not in a Harry Potter movie.”You were out in the city’s nearest woods to scavenge for some herbs and other potent plants for your potion-making. No, you weren’t some wicked witch that intends to poison their mortal enemies from fairy tales, nor were you interested in ruling over society by establishing superiority by use of magic. You were more on the docile side of things. Actively seeking out possible remedies and cures to illnesses that modern medicine couldn’t exactly provide to those who couldn’t gather enough money. Yet everything created comes with a price. A concept too common within magic and alchemy, both schools that you dabble in.  Instead, you allow the costumers to form a different method of pay because circumstances differ from person to person, which is understandable. Honestly, I leave for a few hours and this dork thinks it’s a free-for-all.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells x Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Harrison Wells x Reader, Harrison Wells x You
Kudos: 8





	HR Wells x Witch!Reader - Exclusively Magical (AU)

“Magic is a sophisticated craft; you can’t just say ‘pizza-us apparatus’!” You heatedly scold your boyfriend and snatch the wand out of his hand, which he’d been fiddling with your magical item. “We’re not in a Harry Potter movie.”

You were out in the city’s nearest woods to scavenge for some herbs and other potent plants for your potion-making. No, you weren’t some wicked witch that intends to poison their mortal enemies from fairy tales, nor were you interested in ruling over society by establishing superiority by use of magic. You were more on the docile side of things. Actively seeking out possible remedies and cures to illnesses that modern medicine couldn’t exactly provide to those who couldn’t gather enough money. Yet everything created comes with a price. A concept too common within magic and alchemy, both schools that you dabble in. Instead, you allow the costumers to form a different method of pay because circumstances differ from person to person, which is understandable. *Honestly, I leave for a few hours and this dork thinks it’s a free-for-all.*

“But wouldn’t that make things so much easier? Magic’s supposed to make life convenient, or so it’s been done in the books I’ve read and written. Right, Kitten?” The fedora-wearing man pouted adorably at you with a gentle shrug, a goofy grin gradually gracing his features when your demeanor relaxed a bit.

*No, don’t give me that cute and sheepish look. You know how hard I crumble for that.*

Said man, adjusted his hat as you took off your raincoat and hung it up on the coat rake. “Puppy, if you wanted pizza you could have just ordered some. We don’t live in the Stone Age and we have an abundant amount of money thanks to your books and my herbal remedies. Or you could have asked Barry to speed some over to you- Actually, never mind, he and Cisco are busy with something that I don’t know about because-”

“-It’s too much science, and it goes way over your head-”

“-It’s too much science, and it goes way over my head.” You frown in confusion when you turned around to face HR as he finished your statement before readjusting the satchel on your shoulder, your hand gripping the strap. A deep chuckle escapes HR’s mouth before his arms encased your body in a gentle, warm hug. The coolness of the outside world escaping your skin.

“Have I said that before?”

“A few times, yes. Which prompts me into kissing you and saying that you have magic, which is cooler than science.” Cue the novelist kissing your rosy cheek with a loving kiss.

“… I’m not letting the pizza thing go.” You slip out of his arms moving away from where he stood to sort your newest collection of plants in your personal cupboard. You side-glanced at him, spotting that little pout on his features.

“But Kitten, that would require effort.”

“So does our bedroom activities,” you blurt out with pinkish cheeks, quickly turning around and giving him a wide-armed shrug, a smug grin on your face. “But if you’re too lazy to order pizza, then you must be too lazy for that. I guess we’ll actually be sleeping at night from now on.”

HR lets out a little gasp as you insinuated your cheeky threat, a look of horror on his face and a hand over his heart. *Checkmate, you dramatic Wells.* You cross your arms and raise your eyebrows in amusement, watching him pull out his phone and grudgingly call for some pizza. Turning your body back around as he ended the call, you were unaware of two long and strong limbs creeping closer. In one fluid motion and with a yelp falling from your lips, you were scooped up and thrown over HR’s broad shoulder.

“You didn’t think you were going to make that kind of threat and get away with it, were you?” You can hear that damned smirk lacing itself onto his lips.

“But the pizza-“

“No, buts. Except for this rather nice one,” he gives your ass a few firm pats, before rubbing it and shuffling up to your shared bedroom with hasty feet. “No-one ever said that our magical bedroom activities were only exclusive to night time, and we can always occupy ourselves until the pizza comes, right?”

You stayed silent, your heart a beating mess. HR laughed to himself and quirked an eyebrow at your silence. Your brain trying to catch up on how he managed to turn the table around on you. How the hell does he manage to keep doing this to you? You will never ever know.


End file.
